


Iwa-chan can be hurt too

by FanDreams01



Series: Friend Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanDreams01/pseuds/FanDreams01
Summary: As Iwaizumi ran away from his house, there was only one thing on his mind: Where the hell is Oikawa?! Iwaizumi was about to head towards Oikawa’s house to find the answer, but he stopped himself. He was smarter than that. As he calmed down, he realized he knew the answer. Oikawa was at the gym. It was 3:00 am, where else would he be?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Friend Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Iwa-chan can be hurt too

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of a series called Friend Fics, which are fics written by my friend, who for the sake of anonymity wants to be called “U. Me. Shiratorizawa”, who does not have an account of her own to publish works on. This story was written by her, I'm merely her editor and publisher lol.

Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he was about to drown in homework. 

This whole week had been weird for him. Normal, but somehow  _ off. _ He thought that he would get used to it, but as he started his fifth piece of homework, he realized how wrong he was. And it was only Wednesday.  _ Oh, it’s Thursday now. Crap.  _

Iwaizumi thought back on the week. It was going to be completely normal, until morning practice. Iwaizumi just  _ couldn’t  _ spike right. 

At first he blamed Oikawa, before taking it back when he realized that Oikawa took it seriously. He kept trying again and  _ again  _ but it just didn’t hit his hand right. Oikawa started teasing him, only to be stopped with a misplaced volleyball in the back of the head. 

Iwaizumi tried to shake off the bad morning, only to be faced with multiple tests announced that week, multiple on the same day. How do teachers  _ do  _ that? He would be impressed, if he didn't have to take all of them. 

That pretty much summed up his whole week. 

He was currently wrapping up the dregs of his homework, and it was three in the morning. Three in the  _ freaking  _ morning. 

“Hajime! Why the hell are you still up?” Iwaizumi sighed at the sound of his older brother shouting.

“Homework.” Hajime shouted back, hoping the explanation was enough. 

He soon heard a knock on his door, followed by the door being opened by his older brother. “Hey. Since you're still up, you’re cleaning the living room. I forgot, and I’m too busy with college stuff…”

“Yeah,  _ no.  _ I’m just finishing my homework. It’s  _ 3:00 AM!  _ That’s your problem, not mine.” Iwaizumi growled. 

“Come on, Hajime. What happened to respecting those who are older than you?” He watched as Iwaizumi started leaving the room and heading downstairs.

“You happened.” Iwaizumi muttered as he headed downstairs for dinner… Breakfast? As he walked by his older brother, he smelled the stink of alcohol layered with a sweet perfume.

“Hey, listen here, you little brat. I’m  _ sick  _ of your attitude. I pushed your stroller for two years, now you pay back the favor!” He yelled, watching Iwaizumi open the fridge. “Are you even  _ listening  _ to me?!” He shoved Iwaizumi to face him.

“It’s  _ one in the morning!  _ Let it go already!” They glared at one another.

“I  _ don’t  _ care!”

“I’m sick of you bossing me around all the time, forgetting  _ your  _ responsibilities because you’re always busy with  _ some girl!”  _

His older brother screamed at that remark, his fist flying towards Iwaizumi’s cheek with a thud. Before he could say anything or apologize, Iwaizumi ran.

As Iwaizumi ran away from his house, there was only one thing on his mind:  _ Where the hell is Oikawa?!  _ Iwaizumi was about to head towards Oikawa’s house to find the answer, but he stopped himself. He was smarter than that. As he calmed down, he realized he knew the answer. Oikawa was at the gym. It was 3:00 am, where else would he be? 

Iwaizumi opened his phone to Oikawa’s text thread, wanting to send something or to hear from Oikawa or… anything really _.  _

The fact that he had just gotten  _ punched  _ fading from his mind as he could barely feel it over the adrenaline. He wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore. He felt his ankle roll awkwardly, and caught himself on the pavement with his palms. 

_ Oh, great. Just great.  _ He got up, trying to figure out where to go from here, dusting off his stinging palms.  _ I should probably just head home, get some sleep, forget all about this.  _

Before Iwaizumi could make up his mind, he saw that Oikawa was typing. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what he would see. Oikawa probably overworked himself in the gym again, needing a ride home.

**Iwaizumi:**

On my way.

**Trashykawa:**

What? How did u know?

**Iwaizumi:**

You act like this doesn’t happen every other night. Morning. I know you better than that, Trashykawa.

**Trashykawa:**

Mean Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi smiled, making his way to the gym, regretting not taking his car when he’d left.

He braced himself for what he would see when he opened the door, a thousand possibilities flooding his mind. Oikawa crumpled in a heap, grabbing a swollen knee, being at the forefront of his mind. It was a sight he never wanted to have to see again.

Iwaizumi pushed the thought out of his mind, opening the gym door. He saw Oikawa leaning against the wall, grimacing. 

“Sorry, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa mumbled, staring determinedly at the ground.

Iwaizumi sighed and went over to Oikawa, reaching out his hand. The other boy lifted his gaze before pausing.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.” Iwaizumi grumbled, stopping when he saw Oikawa’s wide eyes. 

Oikawa reached out to touch Iwaizumi’s cheek, and Iwaizumi felt the sting, suddenly realizing that his cheek and palms were  _ throbbing.  _ His brother’s ring must have carved into his cheek with the punch. __

“Iwa-chan… What happened? Did someone do this to you?” Oikawa frowned, noticing the palms. 

“I’m fine, idiot. Come on, let me walk you home.” Iwaizumi turned. The night had been emotional enough, before getting Oikawa involved. Now, he felt like he was at his breaking point, and it wasn’t fair to Oikawa to have to see Iwaizumi cry when he was the one who needed help.

“ _ No.  _ What happened?” Oikawa gasped as he saw Iwaizumi turn around with tears streaming down his cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

“It’s been a long week. I’m fine, just tired I guess. I--” He stopped as Oikawa cut him off.

“What.  _ Happened. _ ” He had never seen Oikawa so  _ serious.  _

The week caught up to him, all of the stress finally  _ breaking  _ as Iwaizumi choked back a sob. “I can’t hit my spikes right, I have  _ so  _ much homework and  _ so  _ many tests, my brother punched me, I fell and scraped up my palms and  _ shit  _ you must be so  _ sick  _ of me because I can’t do  _ anything right!”  _

Iwaizumi stopped as Oikawa hugged him, giving Iwaizumi time to get his emotions under control. He breathed deeply, waiting for his vision to clear.

“I’m sorry Oikawa… I’m fine. Let me walk you home already.” Iwaizumi murmured after awhile. 

Oikawa stepped back. “ _ Absolutely not.”  _

Iwaizumi froze at Oikawa’s words. “What?” 

“You're coming with me to my house so I can take care of you.”

“Oikawa, I don’t need you to babysit me. I’m perfectly  _ fine.”  _

“Hajime, you’ve taken care of me when I was hurt  _ so many times  _ and you’re going to let me return the favor  _ at least this once,  _ because I am  _ not  _ mad at you and never will be.” 

Iwaizumi stuttered as Oikawa practically dragged him to his house.

When they got to Oikawa’s house, he sat Iwaizumi down on the couch and proceeded to clean out his palms. Iwaizumi grimaced and looked the other way while the deep sting pulsed through him, radiating from his palms.

“You doing okay?” Oikawa asked.

“ _ I’m fine.”  _ Iwaizumi muttered through gritted teeth. 

“You know I’m not letting you play volleyball with these hands, right?”

“ _ Shit.”  _

Oikawa bandaged his hands and moved on to his bruised cheek, Iwaizumi staring in the other direction awkwardly as Oikawa focused on his cheekbone.

“Oikawa--”

“Don’t even  _ think  _ about thanking me. You have helped me countless times without asking for anything in return, and I’m not letting my  _ best friend  _ be alone right now. Plus, you’re going to watch whatever alien movie I want to watch and not complain. It’s fifty-fifty.”

Iwaizumi smirked, though it slowly turned into a smile and then a laugh.

“What?” Oikawa smiled, putting a bandaid on his cheek.

“Trashykawa, look how poorly you wrapped my hands.” Iwaizumi said, in between bouts of hysterical laughter. Oikawa looked down at the bandage that was unraveling itself, before joining.

“Mean Iwa-chan!” He laughed. 

He froze as he felt Iwaizumi’s hand tilt his chin into his lips. 

This wasn’t their first kiss, but kissing wasn’t very often or easy for them yet. They knew that they were interested in each other, but hadn’t really  _ defined  _ their relationship yet. 

Iwaizumi’s hands moved to the back of his neck, working their way into Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, savoring the slow kiss until Iwaizumi pulled back.

“What was that for?” Oikawa said, smiling.

“For helping me out. Thank you Oikawa, I mean it. Don’t feel like you have to pay me back for helping me. I do it because I want to. Oh, and I couldn’t resist.” 

Iwaizumi looked away, blushing.

“Did I just make Iwa-chan blush?” 

“Shut up, Trashykawa.”

“Hey, I’m savoring the moment!"


End file.
